someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Halo 2:Oracle The Complete Journal
Here's Eric's full journal.Now that I have all the files to it anyway.Keep him in mind while reading this okay?Thats my only favor I want from you 3/19/14 Entry #1 Recently I dug out my old copy of Halo 2 and I'm keeping a journal here for good measure,to remember everything I do in this playthrough of one of my favorite games. Now Im starting In Amber Clad,Wish me luck! 3/20/14 Entry #2 Okay I noticed two things in my playing of the first two missions.The Graphics looked a little better than before.Not next gen by any means,but at least pushing it a little bit for the year it was made in,that being 2004.It looked early 360 quality.And I knew the graphics were a little worse than this in my rapid playthroughs.The other thing is,Cheif didn't talk,At all.At the beginning,The engineer is telling chief about the equipment that was fried,Chief the says"Tell That to the Covenant."But he didn't say that or any of his other lines.Ill check back tomarrow. Entry #3 3/21/14 Okay, I am pissed. I just got fired from work today. Screw my life. Anyway I played more Halo 2 today and got to Metropolis, and the scarab was more brutal in terms of its fire rate. It fired every literal 5 seconds. It was hard to beat but I did. I'm gonna have to cut this entry short. I need to go job hunting. 3/22/14 Entry #4 Sorry about the last entry,I was just very angry that day.Anyway so there I got off topic of what happened in "Metropolis" And "The Arbiter".The scarab in "Metropolis"Was A Sickly blue instead of purple,And the elites in the scarab were the space elites from "In Amber Clad".I noticed in "The Arbiter" Vel Vadam(Arbiters name)Was missing a mandible like the ship master in Halo 3.And his armor was gold,not silver.The Missions went on normaly until I got to The Heritic Boss.After I killed him new cutscene played.It showed arbiter stabbing him in the throat with his energy sword(Obviously there was no blood)And then the cutscene where he talked to spark played.Its getting weird,Ill be back here in a week. 3/23/14 Entry #5 Today was Delta Halo and Regret.I played through Delta Halo and about half way through a Cortana flash like in Halo 3 appeared.She said "Once I Expire,You'll go with me!"I knew that she died in Halo 4,so this confused me,maybe this was a flash of her rampancy?I didn't know.So then I got to the Regret boss fight,when I boarded the hover chair,When I pressed B it played an animation like an assassination like in Halo Reach.There was no way this was right.and purple blood sprayed from the prophets face as his chair exploded.This just got really weird.See ya guys tomarrow Entry #6 3/30/14 My life can't get any worse, I'll explain after this entry. I replayed Regret today. The scene when Chief was running out of the structure instead of jumping into the water, he was caught on fire and fell into the water. Gravemind's tentacle then grabbed him. I knew that the Gravemind thing was real but the Chief on fire? Not normal. Anyway, my girlfriend was sent to the hospital after a car accident. I'm gonna go visit her now... Bye... Entry #8 4/4/14 Oh god their faces. The images! THE F**KING IMAGES! WHY ME! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME! You know what? I'm done 4/1/14 Entry #7 Okay today Im on the great journey mission.After the traumatizing events of Delta Halo and Regret,I wondered what this last mission had in store for me.I got to the Tartarus fight and instead of going to gameplay instantly after the cutscene,a new one appeared.It showed Tartarus slaying my elite allies,and knocking me into the arena.It kept me at half health the entire match.It gave me a button combination to do.I think it was B A B Y.I chuckled at the inside joke.And after that,It showed me taking the brutes hammer and knocking him into oblivion.I thought this was awesome,and with that,The last cutscene played,of Chief on a ship.Instead of saying "To finish this fight" He said "To finish HIS life".I was bamboozled,WTF just happened,then the credits played,I'll post tomarrow,But I don't think theres any thing else to cover. Im Done 4/9/14 Entry #9 Im done,IM FREAKING DONE!THIS JOURNAL AND THIS GAME!IM FRICKING DONE!IM GOING INSANE!I'll just end it all.yes,that's what he mean't Time to finish My life.....Goodbye Entry #10 ?/?/14 I am a monument to all your sins. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen. We exist together now, two corpses in one grave. Do not be afraid. I am peace; I am salvation. Child of my enemy, why have you come? I offer no forgiveness, a father's sins, passed to his son. Let us begin. --MasterChefie (talk) 02:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Halo Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story